


The Heat Of The Club

by endless_grey



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Coming Untouched, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endless_grey/pseuds/endless_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And what kind of guy would a pretty damsel like you be waiting for?” Frank asked, his voice sounded thick and smooth, like molten honey. He was pulling out all the stops to get this guy. The stranger raised an eyebrow, his eyes flicking up and down Frank’s body briefly before he looked up again.<br/>“Depends” The guy replied, practically purring. “I want a guy that knows what he wants”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat Of The Club

The air in the club was hot and thick, practically thrumming with the heavy beat of music and the unspoken tension that hung in amongst the throngs of people packed together, moving together and a lot of the time, all fucking over each other. The lights were low and flashing, illuminating the crowds in multicoloured heat. The whole room smelt like sweat and smoke, the air practically damp. Everyone was jumping, grinding against each other, so out of sync and free. 

Frank loved this club; it had good music and a good atmosphere. It was the kind of place he wanted to spend his Friday nights. Coming to this club was Frank’s excuse for dressing up, acting a little unlike himself for once. He let himself loosen up, have a good time and not give a fuck what people thought. He liked dressing up, wearing more eyeliner, tighter jeans, just to see the looks on people’s faces as he passed. He liked knowing they wanted him.  
He bit his lip as he walked through the crowd, weaving his way around couples, holding eye contact with anyone he caught staring. He loved the way their eyes widened when he held their gaze, the way their stare followed him unwaveringly. He wouldn’t even sleep with half of them, he just liked watching them want him, and he liked making them want to fuck him.

He was heading for the bar, he needed another drink, and hopefully a few people would follow him. He glanced behind him subtly as he reached the edges of the crowd, there were people milling around, one guy in particular close on his heels. Frank turned away and smiled to himself, all was going exactly as he planned. The guy wasn’t amazing in any respect, blonde, short and kind of looked like a douche bag, but Frank was willing to bet that he could get him on his knees if he wanted it.  
When he got to the bar, he pulled up a stool, making sure there was an empty one beside him. He glanced from under his hair, watching for the guy he’d seen going after him, who was apparently now nowhere to be found.

“The usual, Frank?” a voice asked. Frank turned to face the bartender, nodding his head. He kept his eyes on the crowd, only shifting when he heard a bottle being placed on the bar in front of him.  
“Thanks” he said quickly, lifting his beer to take a long sip. He sighed when it left his lips, placing it back on the bar harshly. No-one had followed him up here; maybe he was losing his flare. He frowned at the thought and did a quick scope of the room.  
“You looking for someone?” A voice asked. It was thick and a little rough, but surprisingly quiet and a little higher pitched than he expected.  
Frank turned his head slowly, finally meeting the eyes of the stranger who was sitting next to him.  
“No, are you?” Frank asked. The guy sitting beside him was really fucking pretty. Dark hair, pale skin, really soft looking. Frank’s eyes dropped to his mouth. The guy had lips that looked almost fragile, but they were full and pink and looked almost sore, like they’d been bitten or... used. Frank bit his own lip at the last thought, fuck fuck he wanted this guy tonight. This guy had suddenly become his target. Frank’s mind sieved through all the possible ways he could get him home, all the possible ways he could get those fucking lips.

“No, just a damsel waiting for a guy to come fucking save her” the guy replied, quirking the corner of his mouth and taking a sip of his drink. Frank watched as he swished the drink like mouthwash a little before swallowing it, his tongue coming out to lick his lips clean. Frank felt his cock kick up a notch, immediately getting on board. He heart was skipping, hammering with the new found adrenaline of actually chasing someone, instead of being chased. It looked like the guy knew it too; he was watching Frank with interest, like he knew exactly what he was doing.  
“Really?” Frank asked, resting his elbows on the bar and leaning in a little.  
“Mhm” The guy replied. He looked at Frank out of the corner of his eye, then licked his lips again, this time it was 100% intentional. He dragged his tongue across his lips slow and deliberate, his eyes never leaving Franks. Frank felt like his whole fucking body was going to combust if he didn’t get that guys mouth like now.

“And what kind of guy would a pretty damsel like you be waiting for?” Frank asked, his voice sounded thick and smooth, like molten fucking honey. He was pulling out all the stops to get this guy. The stranger raised an eyebrow, his eyes flicking up and down Frank’s body briefly before he looked up again.  
“Depends” The guy replied, practically purring. “I want a guy that knows what he wants”  
Frank was tense all over, watching the way the guy just said all this, so confident and seductive that it was killing Frank.

Frank reached down and touched his own thigh, his hand climbing higher until it was resting over the bulge in his jeans. His watched the guy’s eyes trail down his body and widen slightly before suddenly going dark. Frank felt satisfaction wash through him, this guy wasn’t the only one who could fucking tease.

Frank squeezed himself gently, feeling the heat beginning to spread through him, pleasure spiking up his spine, just from that one touch. He let out a breathy sigh, almost playing it up a bit to make sure he definitely had the guy’s attention. Frank would show him that he knew what he fucking wanted. He opened his eyes a little, the guy looked strung-out just watching Frank like this, his lips slightly parted, wet and inviting and driving Frank crazy. It was getting to the point where he couldn’t take this anymore. He grabbed the guy’s hand before he could even change his mind, dragging him off the stool and away from the bar in a matter of seconds.  
“Where are we going?” the guy asked, his voice urgent and hot, right behind him.  
“Ugh, don’t fucking know. Bathroom?” Frank replied, dragging the guy towards the labeled door.

Frank pushed it open harshly, not caring that it banged on the hinges, swinging back fast. The guy was right behind him, and when Frank stopped, dragging him into the first cubicle they got to, they were pressed up against each other straight away, the confined space doing wonders for what Frank had planned. There was barely any room between them, the small space that remained filled with their heavy breathing, unspoken indicators of what was to come.

Frank didn’t even fucking hesitant, he was so hot for this guy it was unreal. No-one had affected him like this before; no-one had made him want them so bad and so quick. He pressed his lips to the guy’s hard, the kiss all tongue, wet and messy. Frank moaned against him, the guy tasted like alcohol, but under that he tasted sweet and unique and so fucking good that Frank just wanted to kiss him forever. The guy was gasping against Frank’s mouth, breath hot on his face.

Frank was pretty sure no-one had ever made him this hard just from kissing, or made him so fucking crazy with desire that he knew he wasn’t in control anymore. It seemed like he was on the surface, he was pulling the guys hair and angling and manipulating his mouth as he wanted, stealing every hot, breathy moan that escaped, but this guy was totally in control, he was melting Frank’s insides with how fucking much he wanted him, how hot he was.

“Such a good fucking mouth” Frank groaned, taking the guys bottom lip between his teeth until he was pretty sure it was gonna be bruised. The guy just panted against Frank’s mouth, clinging to his t-shirt desperately, one hand running clumsily up to Frank’s hair and pulling at the longer part of the Mohawk. Frank groaned, releasing the guys lip and kissing him hot and deep again. They were all over each other, hands trailing over their hair and down their bodies, and the guy was just fucking grinding his hips against Frank’s, making his cock twitch in his jeans.  
“You want my mouth?” The guy asked breathlessly. Frank’s lips froze against his. Fuck yes he wanted his mouth, fucking yes.  
“Yeah, fuck, yeah want your mouth” Frank mumbled, words muffled against the guys jaw.  
“Gerard” the guy murmured, his lips suddenly right against Frank’s ear. It made Frank shiver right from his toes up. The guy was dragging his tongue slowly up the outside of Frank’s ear and suddenly he couldn’t even breath.  
“What?” he asked breathlessly, too distracted to even make sense of what was going on.  
“My name” the guy murmured “wanna hear you fucking moan it”  
Frank was getting lost in Gerard’s words, so turned on and so hot he could feel himself starting to sweat.  
“Yeah, fuck, want you Gerard” Frank moaned, lips hot against Gerard’s neck. He was leaving wet open mouthed kisses just under his jaw, sucking on the skin until he left marks. Gerard made a satisfied noise and kissed Frank once before dropping to his knees on the dirty club bathroom floor, his hands going straight up to Frank’s belt.

He looked up at Frank and bit his lip, undoing his belt way too slowly, purposely taking his time. Frank grumbled impatiently, stroking Gerard’s cheek and lowering his fingers till they were against Gerard’s mouth. Gerard sucked them in straight away, sucking Frank’s fingers and moaning like he loved it. By the time Frank had even registered what was happening outside of Gerard’s mouth around his fingers, he realized his jeans where being pulled down his thighs. Fucking finally. His cock sprung free, he never wore underwear usually. Gerard looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, giving him a small smile before leaning in to kiss Frank’s thighs. He was leaving wet marks everywhere he went, and they dried cold in the cool air of the bathroom, such a contrast to the heat of the club.

Frank dropped his hands to Gerard’s hair, he was slowly getting closer to exactly where Frank wanted him to be, lips and tongue trailing hot and wet across his skin and then he was right there, mouthing at the base of Frank’s dick. Frank tilted his head back let out a breathy sigh and tugging impatiently on Gerard’s hair.  
“Fuck Gerard, your mouth” he gasped as Gerard’s lips moved from base to tip, slow and deliberate. Gerard paused when he got to the tip of Frank’s cock, and Frank could feel his breath on his dick, and it was only when Gerard licked Frank’s slit that Frank moaned, loud and unashamed and already his knees were weak from the feeling. Gerard licked at the tip over and over before finally taking it into his mouth. Frank looked down just in time to see Gerard’s lips close around the tip, his eyes shut, a slight flush high in his cheeks and fuck, he was the best thing Frank had ever seen.  
“Yeah, Gerard” Frank groaned, his fingers tightening in Gerard’s hair right at the nape of his neck, pulling him forward slightly so more of his dick was enveloped in the wet heat of Gerard’s mouth. Gerard hummed around Frank’s cock, swirling his tongue as his lips slid up and down Frank’s length, ignoring the spit trailing down his chin. Frank moved his fingers to Gerard’s lips, feeling the movement of his cock sliding in and out of that pretty mouth, and he let out a choked breath when he felt the tip hit the back of Gerard’s throat. Frank’s eyes rolled back and he was panting incoherently, Gerard was just so fucking good.  
“Fuck yeah, so hot” he groaned, and Gerard looked up at him looking strung out, like he was high from Frank’s dick and moaned in response, the noise reverberating right up Franks fucking spine. The feeling was so intense he felt like he might pass out, his knees were shaking from trying to hold up his weight, and he could feel one of Gerard’s hands holding his hip tight and it was only when he looked and saw that Gerard’s other hand was in his jeans, jerking himself off that Frank really got close to tipping over the edge. Gerard was taking Frank’s cock so deep into his mouth, sucking hard, tasting every fucking bit. He was groaning around Frank’s dick as he jerked his cock which was throbbing and hot in his hand already so close to coming himself. Frank shuddered as his orgasm got closer, tugging at Gerard’s hair, his hips twitching as he moaned Gerard’s name over and over, and when he finally came long and hard right into Gerard’s mouth, he bit his lip to mute the moans he couldn’t even help spilling out, his knees giving out from under him until he was slumped on the floor breathing heavily.

Frank opened his eyes and gazed at Gerard who was panting, come and spit all round his mouth, his eyes heavy lidded and his hand still jerking himself off slowly. Frank could almost get hard again just from that image, but instead he got up shakily, pulling Gerard up with him and pressed a bruising kiss to Gerard’s used and swollen lips, pressing them both up against the bathroom wall again. Gerard was moving his lips against Frank’s desperately, rocking his hips and rubbing himself against Frank’s hip because he needed to come like yesterday.  
“Frank, fuck need to come” he begged. Frank didn’t need telling twice, he grabbed Gerard’s hips and spun him around pressing Gerard’s front hard against the bathroom wall.  
“Need to taste you Gerard, wanna taste you” Frank mumbled. He bent down, pushing the back of Gerard’s t-shirt up, exposing his back enough for Frank to kiss down his spine. He could feel Gerard shuddering beneath his touch, hand moving roughly on his cock. Frank pulled Gerard’s hand back, pinning it to the wall, before using his other hand to undo Gerard’s jeans and push them down enough to get to his ass. Frank leaned forward again kissing the same trail down Gerard’s spine before dropping to his knees and kneading Gerard’s ass, feeling the soft flesh give under his fingers. Gerard pressed both hands to the wall and pushed his ass out further.  
  
“Frank, fucking touch me” he moaned, and if Gerard had been in control earlier, it was Frank who was now. Frank leant in and left hot open mouthed kisses to Gerard’s ass cheeks, before spreading them and blowing softly on Gerard’s hole. And Gerard moaned like a fucking whore, pressing his face against the wall and begging Frank over and over to make him come. Frank slid closer not being able to resist anymore. He licked a long stripe from Gerard’s balls to his ass, and Gerard gasped and pushed back against Frank’s tongue.  
“Fuck yes, yeah” Gerard panted as Frank’s tongue lapped over his hole lightly. Gerard was so hot like this, spread open and coming apart, desperate moans falling from his swollen lips. Frank was getting hard again from this, and he licked harder, gripping Gerard’s ass with both hands, spreading him as wide as he could just to get deeper, to taste every fucking bit. He slapped Gerard’s ass lightly as he ate him out and Gerard gasped in a choked breath, pushing back further, rocking his hips to get more of Frank’s tongue. Frank groaned into Gerard’s ass, pushing his tongue at Gerard’s hole, licking his way inside, fueled off the breathy ‘ah’s Gerard couldn’t stop making.  
“Fuck, gonna come from this” Gerard gasped, and Frank moaned and pushed his tongue deeper, he wanted Gerard to come with his tongue in his hole, not even having to have his dick touched. “Frank, yeah, fuck, like that” Gerard panted, reaching back to pull at Frank’s hair, pulling him closer, his tongue so deep in his ass.  
“Oh shit, fuck” Gerard couldn’t stop cursing, he could feel his dick leaking and dripping on the dirty floor, so fucking close to shooting his load. Frank alternated between licking fast at Gerard’s hole and fucking him with his tongue, hearing the way his moaning got more and more broken as he got closer.  
“Don’t stop, god, don’t stop” Gerard gasped, and he tensed up all over, his knees weak, all he could focus on was the heat and wet of Frank’s tongue against his asshole.  
  
“Fuck, Frank yes” was all he could moan before his hips were jerking forward, come spurting against the wall in front of him, Frank’s tongue still lapping at his hole as his orgasm shuddered through him. It felt like he couldn’t stop coming, and he groaned with every spurt, hips stuttering until he was spent, slumped against the wall, Frank breathing heavy and hot against his thigh. “Fuck” he breathed, slowly turning around to face Frank, still on his knees and looking at Gerard like he was the hottest fucking thing he’d ever seen.

Frank stood up slowly and Gerard pulled his jeans back up and then they were back in each other’s space, kissing hot and dirty like they hadn’t both just come. “I don’t want this to be a one-time thing” Frank murmured between kisses.  
“Me neither” Gerard replied “So you better have my number” He took Frank’s cell and tapped in a number and Frank put it straight back in his jeans, kissing Gerard again hotly.  
“I’ll call you” he promised.

Later that night when he was lying in his bed, he looked at his phone for the first time.  
Gerard had put in his number, and in the name section he’d typed:  
“Call me. G xoxo”  
Frank smiled to himself. Yeah, he was definitely gonna call.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is 100% made up.
> 
> Transferred over from my old Dreamwidth account.
> 
> I don't have a beta, so sorry if there are any typos or mistakes!


End file.
